particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
AM Socialist Solidarity Movement
The AM Socialist Solidarity Movement (AMSSM) formerly the (Partisan Political Front) was an opposition political party in the Grand Duchy of Keymon, it is now an affiliated organisation of the Axis Mundi Zen Collective. The party operated under the motto of: "Sous les pavés, la plage!" Party Name In August 2232, five months after venturing into mainstream politics the party officially changed its name from the Partisan Political Front to the Socialist Solidarity Movement. At a meeting of party campaingers General Secretary Missak Sergei Manouchian gave the following statement: "The Partisan Political Front served a valuable role but we are no longer a disorganised clandestine unit. The name Socialist Solidarity Movement reflects our key principles and establishes us as an official party, ready to offer the people of Keymon a viable alternative to the neo-liberal, jingoistic and religiously motivated parties that currently rule the nation." In February 2235 following its induction into the Synodus Axis Mundi the Socialist Solidarity Movement changed its name to the Axis Mundi Socialist Solidarity Movement, although this name is never used and instead AM Socialist Solidarity Movement, often shortened to AMSSM, is most commonly used. The 12th May Committee regularly launched petitions to change the party name to the Situationist Solidarity Movement but they never received much support. Ideology The AMSSM was founded upon the twin ideals of: *Socialism *Secularism/Atheism In Feburary 2234, Manouchian extended this by announcing the "Socialist Solidarity Movement's Five Ideological Pillars for the Development of Keymon". These are essentially the five issues which the party see as key to the future of the nation and are as follows: *Republicanism *Economic equality *Environmentalism *Secularism *Social equality The "five pillars" raised concern amomgst others parties as they expressed the party's commitment to a republic as opposed to the current Duchy style of governing. The party also finds itself strongly influenced in terms of morality by the now defunct Situationist International. History March 2232 - October 2237 The SSM was founded in March 2232. Following the departure of the Red Star Movement from Keymon the AMSSM, which had previously existed as a clandestine organisation, decided to venture into official action to fill the gap vacated on the left. To do so resulted in much outrage from the major political parties with the Christian Democrats exclaiming "the last thing Keymon needs is another band of terrorists". This was a reference to the rumoured participation of the party in the Red Star Movment/Duchy People's Party insurgency that cost many lives. However Internal Affairs Spokesperson Elizabeth Camus responded by stating "whilst it may be true that certain elements of the party supported the goals of insurgency we have no intention of starting another war". In order to validate this claim the party came under pressure to dismantle its militia the "Partisan Guerilla Unit". This was promptly done and compromises reached, such as giving the role of Defence Spokesperson to the milita leader, General Valentino III. Yet despite this elements of the PGU, although severely weakened, still remain and are led by a mysterious individual known only to the outside world as Âsék. There is no information on Âsék, not even their gender yet they are rumoured to be preparing for an all out assault on, first, the leadership of the AMSSM and, secondly, Keymon itself. As soon as the party entered the political battleground of Keymon it immediately found things difficult. The bast majority bills it suggested were shot down by the dominantly right wing legislature as well as the Keymon press. This time (between the parties formation and its first election) has been described by Chairman Petroleum as as "the era of nothingness" as the party had no seats in the legislative assembly and as such has little power. Yet despite this, the AM-SSM did manage to get two bills passed during "the era of nothingness", there were as follows: * The April 2235 "Enough! End the slavery to guns" bill removed mandatory military service. * The September 2235 "Restore Employment (Version 2)" bill allowed the government to nationalise failing industries which provide vital goods or services. In 2235 the AMSSM made major gains in terms of international cooperation by being inducted into the Synodus Axis Mundi organisation as well as being instrumental in the formation of the "Hobrazia-Keymon-Likatonia United Left Front". October 2237 - July 2243 The October 2237 election was the first one that the AMSSM fought and it was able to win 19 seats in the 120 seat legislature. This allowed them to become the third largest party in Keymon and was a result viewed as successful, especially in light of the short amount of time it had been existence. Yet despite this the AMSSM remained far detached from the Christian Democrats and the Just As Silly Party who won 43 and 21 seats respectably. Following this election the AMSSM was most active in opposing the Christian Democrat budget cuts of the early 2240's. It also became active in the movement to establish a national language of Keymon. July 2243 - December 2247 In the July 2243 elections the party despite remaining the third largest lost 2 seats and the Christian Democrats were able to pick up many more. This triggered a reshaping of party policy by Petroleum to try and move the AMSSM away from more radical elements. As such many believe this enraged some members of ¡Ya basta! to such an extent that they were responsible for his murder. The Collapse In February 2248 whilst walking through a Keymon City market, Chairman Petroleum was shot once in the head and immediately died. It is still unclear who committed this act but it is largely assumed that it was a PGU member, possible working with radical elements of ¡Ya basta!. The party itself was unable to cope as supporters left rapidly and it soon collapsed. It would later reform as the Gustav Petroleum Memorial List and later merge with the Revolutionary Committee of Natural Law to form the Zen Collective. Party Central Committee Party leadership At Time Of Collapse The AM-SSM operated a unique Central Committee system in which both the roles of Party Chairman and General Secretary existed. However whilst Missak Sergei Manouchian was well known to the public and regularly spoke at meetings, Gustav Petroleum was much more reclusive. This led to the assumption that the role of Chairman was a much more 'back room' position. Yet this does not shed any light on which individual had more power in deciding party policy and since the collapse of the party the legacy of Petroleum has become greater. * General Secretary: Missak Sergei Manouchian * Party Chairman: Gustav Petroleum Shadow Cabinet At Time Of Collapse * Foreign Affairs Spokesperson - Serge Yamagata * Internal Affairs Spokesperson - Elizabeth Camus * Finance Spokesperson - Igor Sologub * Defence Spokesperson - General Valentino III * Justice Spokesperson - François Moustaki * Infrastructure and Transport Spokesperson - Heraclius Simpson * Health and Social Services Spokesperson - Gevorg Adamov * Education and Culture Spokesperson - Rosa Michaeleous * Science and Technology Spokesperson - Gethin Edwards * Food and Agriculture Spokesperson - Harry Kazak * Environment and Tourism Spokesperson - Sarah Sibelius * Trade and Industry Spokesperson - Hans Marx Party factions Although the AM Socialist Solidarity Movement was a unified party, within it members regularly orgainised themselves into different groupings. The Party Chairman and General Secretary were required to be "faction neutral". At the time of collapse there were four main factions. ¡Ya basta! The largest faction in the AMSSM, ¡Ya basta! was a pseudo-revolutionary organisation led by Internal Affairs Spokesperson Elizabeth Camus. They represented the most radical element of the party and often came into conflict with Evolution over party policy. Officially ¡Ya basta! had renounced violence as a political tool yet they were rumoured to sympathise with the dispanded PGU. Evolution Evolution took their name from the idea of 'Evolution not Revolution' and as such were seen as the most moderate faction in the AMSSM. Despite still acting in 'the socialist interest' the group did not engage in radical proposals such as intensive land reform and counted amongst their supporters Finance Spokesperson Igor Sologub and Science and Technology Spokesperson Gethin Edwards. Throughout the years Evolution had a number of conflicts with ¡Ya basta! with a low level member of the latter once exclaiming "the only thing Evolution want is the evolution of capitalism, we should chuck them in the ditch where they belong continue the true path of socialism". This comment however was discredited by the leadership of ¡Ya basta! and the member concerned later left to join the PGU. You gotta love love The aptly named You Gotta love love faction were led by Foreign Affairs Spokesperson Serge Yamagata and represented, as one member once stated, "the hippies that refused to die". Their proposals were predominantly based around increasing civil liberties, specifically in regard to displays of affection yet beyond that they were seen to support ¡Ya basta! in most decisions. The 12 May Committee Led by Justice Spokesperson François Moustaki, the 12 May Committee were named after the date on which the Keymon philosopher Pierre X died. They adhered to his idea of "noveau-culture" and as such sought to implement the following: * The destruction of the banking industry * Banning of cars * Electricity to be rationed This was known as an attempt to establish a "year zero" yet the 12 May Committee remained the smallest faction in the party. It later reformed as a part of the Axis Mundi Zen Collective and came close to gaining complete control however this failed. Category:Political parties in Keymon Category:Axis Mundi